Zarenia
:Name: Zarenia :Race:' Brench-seijin :Gender: Female ' ':Age: 23 :Aura color: ' Pink ':Techniques: *'Flight- The ability to fly with the use of ki.' *'Elegant Blaster- A personal variation of a full powered energy wave. The user places his right hand forward while holding it with his left arm to handle the pressure and force pushed out by the attack.' *'Super Beautiful Arrow – A combination of many energy waves fired at a rapid rate.' :Starting Planet: Namek :History: ''' '''1784: Zarenia was born 1784 into a royal blood line on planet Brench. It is believed by her entire civilization that nearly a thousand years ago a prince of Brench existed that was arguably the most beautiful person in the galaxy. Yet for the royal family to be decendants of this person; there was never true proof that they were. That was until the kingdom laid there eyes on the new addition to the royal family, Princess Zarenia. She was the most beautiful baby that the people had ever seen, and if she was not a descendant of that beautiful warrior of ages past then she would start her own legacy. 1790 Sometime in 1790, Zarenia was permitted to finally leave her castle and explore her kingdom. Alongside her mother and father she strolled the streets of her kingdom to the admiring eyes of her people. They all began to stop what they were doing and gather around the beautiful princess. The gathered from the far corners of the kingdom to get even a slight glimpse of the beautiful princess. Zarenia's father was amazed that her beauty was so talked about and admired. Her father then wondered if the prince from almost a thousand years ago went through the same problem before disappearing off of the planet. It was an exciting day for the family. A little bit too exciting as Zarenia was now forced to where a shroud by her father. 1794 It had now been four years since the princess was forced to wear a shroud hiding the beauty beneath. The people of the kingdom felt as though the fact that the king would hide her face was like saying they were unworthy of seeing it. This was a feeling shared throughout the kingdom and eventually Civil war would break out and and uprising would take hold over planet Brench. 1800 It was the summer of the year 1800. Civil war began to break out all over Brench. The king was flustered by how his people so eagerly took up arms against him. A king whom was once loved was now hated as if he committed high treason against his kingdom. Zarenia was now sixteen years old and very skilled for her age in the art of hand to hand combat. The king was now down to a mere two thousand troops as the opposition had people by thousands more. It was no secret that the king and queen had the power to level the playing field somewhat. However they would need more help. Struggling to find help, the one person that they refused to look had decided to speak up while her father was in the war room. b"Father, we are nearly pinned to nothing but a few buildings and the castle. Please, just allow me to help you father." "Zarenia's father looked Zarenia dead in her eyes. "I will not place my only child's life on the line for a kingdom who has turned their back on me! You have no place on the battle field! The battle field is for capable warriors only, not some teenager who has little to no battle experience! Now please, don't bring this up anymore!" "Father you can't keep treating me like I'm six! If you were the military mind you thought you were you would allow me to show my beauty and use it to our advantage! Every since you made me where this shroud over my face the people have become uneasy! Me removing this shroud can be the tide turner we need! "I SAID NO ZARENIA!" After being yelled at by her father, Zarenia had concocted a plan with fellow troops who felt the way she did. Around nightfall she and exactly a thousand troops used the shadows to travel to a nearby enemy camp that housed around three thousand troops. Zarenia made her troops position themselves around the camp ready to ambush on her signal. She walked right in through the front of the camp removing her shroud. The soldiers in the camp could not believe what they were seeing. "It is your princess. I come in peace. I know you all here no longer respect my father and that's fine, but I ask you to join me as a separate section of the army. This sector that I am creating will be run by me and me alone. You all are the first to see me without my shroud and I reveal myself in good faith that you will accept my proposal. However I must inform you that you don't really have a choice. I have three thousand men stationed outside of this camp and if you don't give me your word of loyalty then I will have no choice but to join them in defeating you." The soldiers all dropped to one knee as a sign of acceptance of the princesses proposal. This would no doubt help her families call but now that she had their word it was time to come clean. "I have a confession. Men come out here and reveal yourself. We were outnumbered and if you turned down my offer we would have been at your mercy, but now that I have your word I thank you. First things first, we take out as many camps as we can before sunrise." Zarenia and her band of troops did exactly that. Her troops went back to the cape she helped seize in a way to keep her father in the dark. The next morning, her father called her to the main room. "Zar, I don't know how, but it seems that a group of rouge soldiers went out into the night and destroyed a number of vital bases that the enemy had. My question is, did you lead that charge? If you did and I find out I will have no choice but to punish you." "Good thing I didn't huh? Zarenia left that room still with the intention of carrying out her late night missions. 1807 The cival war has been over for three years now and word has started to get out about who lead what was now known as the nightfall charges. Upon learning of this Zarenia leaves Brench and heads to a planet called namek. She was now starting her life a new escaping her father's wrath. It was better this way she believed and now she needed to befriend the inhabitants of this planet Namek./b Transformations: Monster Form: It changes her appearance to a hideous beast and raises her power level to a whole new level making her very formidable. (X4 pl, no pl requirement) Monster Form 2: In this form her muscle mass is a bit decreased than her previous form. Her sharp teeth or now much larger and sharper. They are to the point to where they could pierce nearly anything. (X13pl, 125k pl requirement) Elegant Beauty: In this form she is half monster half beauty. She keep hold of her sharp teeth and claws. However her face stays the same with her eyes turning reptile red. Her muscle mass is that of her base form. A small illuminating light comes from her aura as it is now pure white.(X20pl, 200k pl requirement) Absolute Beauty: In this form her hair grows and extends down to the middle of her back. She retains her sharp teeth and claws, but her eyes are now reptile pink. Her muscle mass increases by about 20%. Her aura is now crystal like with hints of pink. The illuminating light now shines a bit brighter than before. This is the ultimate showcase of beauty and the ultimate showcase of power to match. (X35pl, 400k pl requirement) Category:Characters